


Dream or Nightmare

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking of the 4th wall, Fangirl, Lots of internally screaming, Parody, Some Swearing, Trapped, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: It's about me being trapped as my OC Zelda in ML. As Zelda I'm going through most OC tropes I've read in fanfics. There will be swearing and many tropes that are everywhere. This is like a parody of self-insert fanfics. No offense to those, I've read some good ones. This is made for laughs. She will not be a Mary Sue. She will go through some tropes that she won't like. I won't tell you what they are that'll ruin the fun.





	1. Is This Real

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about Zelda go to my Tumblr page. Same name I have here. Don't worry I'm still going to be working on my other fics.

“Zelda get up or you'll be late,” a strange voice calls out. “Zelda, who's that?” Getting out of under the covers 'Zelda' I should say Sydney isn't in her room.“What the!?” She shouts and she looks around the room. “I don't like this.” “Zelda are you up yet?” The confused girl spins around. “Who is calling? Who is Zelda?” Looking towards the close door she notices a mirror hanging off of it. The person staring back at her wasn't her. Instead of medium curly green dyed hair and hazel eyes with pale skin, the person in the mirror has long black hair the goes down to her knees and dark brown eyes with a skin tone that is a bit darker. “I really don't like this.” There are pictures around the room. Looking closely at them she sees a family. Two mothers and their daughter. “Son of a bitch! I'm Zelda. My Miraculous Ladybug OC. How did this happen?” 

Now freaking out, who wouldn't, Zelda walks around in a circle. Soon Zelda's bedroom swings open. A tall woman in heels and a light blue business dress suit is standing in the doorway. Her short blond hair is up in curlers. She hasn't taken them out yet. “Zelda, didn't you hear me? Come on and get ready if you want any breakfast before your first day at your new school,” she said with her arms crossed. “I'll be right now,” Zelda said shakily. “I know you're nervous about going to a school with boys but don't worry everything will be fine.” She hugged her daughter. She left the room and Zelda gets changed. “I am so glad I made it that she doesn't wear heels,” Zelda sighs while looking for her shoes. 

Now changed she tries to find the kitchen. It wasn't hard since the place wasn't big. Not to mention the stairs that lead to Zelda's room, her room is in the attic, was in the hallway. She doubts that the two closed doors lead to the kitchen. Plus she smells the food. After eating Zelda's mothers hand her a small box. “On your first day at College Francoise Dupont we got you a good luck gift,” said the same person that entered Zelda's room earlier. Zelda opens the box inside was a butterfly hair clip. The other mother with the dark brown hair wearing white pants and a light blue top puts the clip in Zelda's hair. 

“Thanks, mom and ma.” Zelda smiles. Her Ma, Sam short for Samantha drops Zelda off at her new school. Standing in front of the step is a girl trapped in one of her favorite show as an OC she made for fun. With no idea how it happened or if she can get out of it. She slumps up the stairs and bumps into the headmaster Mr. Damocles. The tall owl looking man pears down at Zelda. “You must be the new student. Zelda Kazarick am I right?” “Yes sir,” she yelps. “You'll be in Miss Bustier's class. I'll show you where it is. Follow me,” he turns around and heads inside. Zelda quickly follows. Even though she knows all about this school and everyone in the class she plays cool and acts new. 

Good thing no one is in the classroom. When Mr. Damocles is gone Zelda takes the seat she knows is empty. The one next to Ivan. She slides to the seat and falls on her knees banning her head on the seat. She keeps banging her head against the seat. 'What kind of tropes will I be going through? I better not become a Mary Sue. Am I going to get akumatized or a Miraculous? Maybe both. I don't want any.' She keeps thinking to herself. One of her new classmates enters the room. A once shy boy trying to reach out to others. Ever since he was akumatized he has been trying to be braver. 

He tried talking to the other new girl, Lila. She doesn't seem to care much for him. Maybe he'll have better luck with this other new girl. Maybe she needs help or something. There has to be a reason she's on the floor hitting her head on the place you're supposed to be sitting on. He puts his bag on his desk and walks over to the new girl. She stops hitting her head, that's good. “Is everything alright?” he asked. “I want to go home.” the new girl whined. 'She must be nervous about going to a new school.' The boy thinks to himself. He kneels down. “I miss my friends,” the new girl continues. 

“It must be hard going to a new school and not know anyone.” Zelda didn't even know someone was there until now. She stops talking to herself and listens. “I bet you feel alone maybe even scared. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make new friends soon.” Once he was done talking Zelda moves her head to the side and look at who was talking. Thinking it's a good time to introduce himself he does. “Hi, my name is Nathaniel.” He held out his hand towards her. Taking his hand she introduces herself. “Hello, my name is Zelda.” 'Of course, the first one I see is one of my favorite characters of the show.' She fights off the urge to roll her eyes as she thinks that. “Nice to met you, Nathaniel.” She smiles. He smiles back, “Nice to meet you too, Zelda. Hope you like it here.” 

She stands up when more people come in the room. At that moment Nathaniel goes to his seat. When the guy that will be sitting next to her sat down Zelda half smile. “Hello, my name is Zelda.” He only looks at her. “Ivan.” Soon the teacher comes in. “Hello, class today we have a new student. Her name is Zelda Kazarick.” 'Fucking teacher! Why do they always have to do this?' Zelda screams internally. “Tell us about yourself,” the teacher says. Still internally screaming Zelda stand up. “Hello everyone. I use to go to an all girl school.” Then she sat back down. “Well then. Welcome to College Francoise Dupont. I'm Miss. Bustier.” 

During class Miss. Bustier turns to face the class. “Now everyone. I have a project for you all to do. It will be in pairs. I'll pick the pairs. What you going to do is read this little story. The story will be different for each one. Then you with your partner will answer these questions and make a presentation base on these questions. Both have to present. Is that clear?” Everyone nods their head. The teacher makes her way to the front desk. “Sabrina and Max are in a group. They will be working on Cinderella.” As the teacher makes her way through the class. Zelda is mind talking again. 'Of course, this has to happen. I bet anything I'm getting either Kim or Nathaniel. Those two are my favorite characters in the show.' 

“The new girl Zelda will be with Nathaniel.” 'Called it!' “You two will be working on The Little Mermaid.” She places a piece of paper in front of Zelda. Once everyone got their partner and questions the teacher moves back to the front of the class. “You have two weeks on this project. After lunch, you can go to the library and get started.” 'I bet anything someone will ask me to join them for lunch.' The lesson goes on until the bell rings. Telling everyone it's time for lunch. Before she could even stand up Kim was over by Zelda's desk. “Hi, Zelda. I'm Kim. Would you like to have lunch with me and Max?” Kim points at Max and he just waves. Zelda waves back. 'To be honest I thought it was going to be Nath... I'm not going to call him that. I think he was called that only once.' “Sure I'll be glad to join the both of you for lunch.”


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zelda" is starting to think she found her first or second trope.

At lunch, they ate at the cafeteria. Everyone got a nice lunch. 'Is it this show or France in general, but the cafeteria here is better than the one I had in school. Then again I did go to school in America.' “What was your old school like?” Kim asked. 'Time to make something up.' “It was like every other school. Just all girls even the faculty and headmaster.” “There are exactly three schools like that in Paris,” Max said playing with a calculator. “Don't mind Max, he like that,” Kim laughs. “Did you have to wear a school uniform?” Kim asked. Zelda nods her head. “I wouldn't mind seeing you in your old school uniform,” again Kim laughs. 'Fuck!' “Do you still have it?” He asks. 'Shut the fuck up Kim before I punch you.' Zelda sighs, “I don't have it.” “I'm not surprised. Since you don't go to that school anymore, there is no need to keep it.” Max stated still playing with his calculator. 'Thank you, Max.' Kim as a darn look on his face. 'Please tell me he's not into that.' “Can you tell us what it looked like?” he asked. Screaming internally Zelda just calmly take a sip of her drink. 

“Why are you so focus on her school uniform?” Asked Alix with a grin. 'Oh thank goodness.' Kim now blushing is unable to talk without stuttering. 'Damn it. He is into that.' “Alix! D...don't s...sneak up like t....that,” Kim tries to say. The rest couldn't help but laugh at poor Kim. After lunch, Alix is teasing Kim while Max shows Zelda were the library is. Standing in front of the doors was Nathaniel. He was looking at his shoes until he heard people coming. “Here is the library,” Max said. “Thank you, Max,” Zelda smiled. “Hello, Nathaniel,” Max waved as he entered. Nathaniel is staring right at Zelda. He didn't notice Max. 'I'm not sure I like where this is going. Wait the fuck, is this another trope that will happen? Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!' Zelda keeps her smile on and Nathaniel shyly smiles in return. “Ready to work on our project?” Nathaniel asked. “Yes,” Zelda chirped. 'That's right we are partners in a school project. How could I forget?' They both walk through the doors. “I'll look for the book. While you find us a table,” Nathaniel suggested. “Sounds good to me,” Zelda beams. 

Zelda was able to find an empty table. Soon Nathaniel comes by with a book. “I could only find one,” he said quietly. He sits down next to Zelda. “We have to share. I hope that's okay,” again he talks quietly. “Have you read this story before?” Zelda asked. Nathaniel only shakes his head. “Have you?” He asked a bit louder. Zelda smiles, “Its one of my favorite stories. I've read it many times. I remember reading it when I was a little girl. I was seven and....” Zelda stops. Nathaniel looks at her. “Why did you stop?” “I don't want to ramble on,” Zelda said shyly. “I....I don't mind” Nathaniel stutters. 'Why is he stuttering? I am not sure I like this.' Zelda has a soft little smile on her face, “We should focus on our project. We only have two weeks.” Nathaniel nods and opens the book. The rest of the class was Nathaniel read and Zelda writing in her notebook. The bell rang time for next class. “Take the book, so you can read it at home,” Zelda suggested. “Good idea,” Nathaniel puts the book in his bag. 

“Why class do you have next?” he asked. “Chemistry,” Zelda answered. “So do I. I'll show you do the lab,” Nathaniel as a small smile on his face. 'Of fucking course. Am I going to have all classes with him?' They both get up and head out of the library. Zelda follows Nathaniel to the lab. The rest of the class is there. Alix is done teasing Kim. Zelda takes the empty seat next to Ivan while Nathaniel takes his in the back. There was a test in class since Zelda is new she didn't have to take it. Instead, she had to sit in her chair quietly. So she writes in her notebook again. After the test, the teacher starts the lesson. After the lesson, she hands out some nice homework for everyone. The rest of the school was uneventful and ended with more homework. 

When school was over for the day, Zelda rushes out of the room. She wants to get home before anyone wants to talk to her. Just in case. 'Until I find a way out, I want to avoid as many tropes as I can. Even though I think some are already taking place.' She speeds up when she hears someone calls out her name. Sadly she trips and falls down the stairs leading outside. “Are you alright?” Nathaniel asked rushing to her side. “That hurt,” Zelda whined. Nathaniel helps her up. “Thank you,” she whispers. “Are you alright?” He asked again. “I'm fine,” she whispers again. “Why were you running?” He sounds worried maybe even scared. “I just wanted to get home.” 'Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why.' She keeps repeating in her head. “Is there a reason?” He more or less asked why. 'Of fucking course.' Zelda dusts herself off. “Nowhere else to go,” She answered hoping he would accept it. “If you want I.....I can show you around,” Nathaniel is rubbing the back of his head. 'I know where this is leading. My first trope. Maybe second I think being the new girl counts as one.' “I'll just call my mom and tell her I'll be late,” Zelda keeps her voice nice and preppy, inside she is about to cry. 

She takes out her phone and dials a number. Placing her phone to her ear she walks back inside. Nathaniel waits for her outside. A moment later she steps outside. “Ready?” he asked. Zelda smile brightly and nods. “Where were you like to go?” Zelda asked. “I was about to ask you the same thing,” Nathaniel says shyly. Zelda laughs and soon Nathaniel joins her. An idea comes to Nathaniel. “I know,” he cheers while grabbing Zelda's hand. He leads her to the fountain in the park near the school. “I know it's not far from school, but it's still a nice place to visit,” he said shyly. “It's nice and quiet here,” Zelda whispers. Nathaniel did hear her and smiled. She sits down on a bench near the fountain and Nathaniel sits down next to her. “Do you come here offend?” Zelda asked. “Almost every day. A good place to draw,” Nathaniel answered. 

“I can understand why” Zelda hums. 'I will admit this place is lovely. ' Zelda looks around. 'Maybe I should act like I don't know him.' She takes a deep breath with her nose. “You like to draw?” She asked. Nathaniel nods. “What do you like to draw?” 'Besides Marinette.' “Stuff,” she answers shyly. Zelda giggles causing Nathaniel to blush. “Like what?” She smiles. “Things I like or inspire me,” Nathaniel is finding it hard to look at her face. Zelda stands up, “I'm sorry if I'm making you unconformable. If you want I'll leave.” 'Please let me leave. Please, please let me leave.' Nathaniel looks up at her “You're not. It's okay.” 'Fuck fucking fuck!' Zelda sits back down. Now she unable to look at Nathaniel in the face. Mostly cause she's screaming inside. She wants to return home before things get out of control. Already she's getting a headache. Zelda just has to bear with it. 

After they talk for a bit more and got some cookies at a nearby bakery. They decide to head home. “Can I walk you home?” Nathaniel offered. “Sure,” Zelda answered looking up at the sky. They head to Zelda's place. It was further than Nathaniel thought. They had to take a bus so they don't have to walk so far. Zelda did pay for his bus fare, even though Nathaniel tried to talk her out of it. Nathaniel did promise himself to pay her back. When they get to her house, Nathaniel walks her to the door. “Thanks for walking me home,” Zelda smiles sweetly. “No problem. I was happy too. I'll see you at school tomorrow.” He waves as he walks off. Zelda waves before she enters the house. 'Oh, fucking hell.'


End file.
